


After all these years

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had started to think he had just dreamed Castiel up back when he was a teenager, until he rescued Dean from Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all these years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



> from a chat with Aubrey

Sammy is bent over, reaching for something, when he feels a hand slowly running along his ass. He looks over his shoulder into the bluest eyes he has ever seen. He stands, turning to face the strange man who is looking at him with a sense of familiarity. Before Sammy can question the taller man he is grabbed and pulled into a scorching kiss. Sammy can’t help himself, letting himself fall into the older man’s arms. He feels the man’s hands on his ass, lifting, and Sammy soon finds his arms around the man’s neck, legs wrapped around his waist. The man carries him to the nearest wall, and Sammy can feel the bricks digging into his back, but he’s too lost in feeling to complain. The man is holding him up with one arm, his other arm snaked between him and Sammy, quickly unzipping Sammy’s pants and pulling out his rapidly hardening cock. Sammy moans into the kiss as the dark haired man begins to stroke him with fast knowing strokes, using just the right amount of pressure and speed to drive Sammy wild.

Sammy has no fucking clue who Cas is, and can you see this happening off and on for years, until one day nothing, and Sam was beginning to think it was all a dream, a delusion, but then 2008 rolls around and he meets Castiel, and all those feelings come back, and he’s bigger than him now, so he shoves Cas against the wall, and Dean doesn’t understand what the fuck Sam is up to, and Sam kisses Cas, and rather than fight him off, Cas arches into the kiss, trying to get Sam naked, and Dean is just standing there confused, and they’re grinding together, but the only way out of the room is blocked by Cas and Sam, and Sam has Cas’ pants around his ankles, and he’s slowly stroking him, and Cas is begging, pleading for Sam to just fuck him already, that it’s all he’s wanted for 12 years now, and Sam spins him around, asking if he needs any prep, and Cas says no, because he wants to feel it, wants to feel Sam pounding into him, wants Sam to own him, so Sam opens his pants, and slams into Castiel’s body, and Dean is just standing there, staring, confused, aroused, not knowing what to do, because here’s his baby brother, fucking the angel who pulled him out of Hell, and it’s like they don’t even realize he’s there, and then Sam looks over his shoulder, and winks at Dean, fucking winks at him, he whispers into Castiel’s ear, asking him if he wants Dean next, and Castiel fucking loses it at that point, telling them he’s their bitch, theirs to use, whenever, however, they want


End file.
